


baking cookies

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [13]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your otp making holiday cookies for person B. But they end up cooking them for too long and they burn. They start to feel upset but person B tells them its alright as they wipe a tear away from person A's cheek and give them a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baking cookies

Saruhiko stares at the mess before him and prays to whoever's listening that Kusanagi-san won't be back soon lest they suffer the wrath of a housewife equipped with a man's physical power.

There's a layer of white flour covering most of the bar's kitchen, and every utensil available is coated with batter. Scattered across the floor is a variety of ingredients, some of which couldn't possibly be even a mistaken in the recipe. (Raisins, he could understand at least, but hotdogs and broccoli?)

Saruhiko raises an incredulous brow and asks, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Misaki turns and scowls at him. With a hand on his hip, he snaps, "Shh! Can't you just stay there quietly and let me do this thing?!" He goes back to brewing his concoction (Saruhiko doesn't even want to know why he's brewing anything at all) and mutters something about impatient and ungrateful monkeys under his breath.

And because he wouldn't be Saruhiko if he didn't have a snarky retort, he goes over to smell the hazy muck simmering on the pot and cringes. "This smells horrible. Are you sure you're not trying to poison me?"

A forceful foot lands on Saruhiko's toes, stomping and crushing his own foot as if it was a roach. "Ow!" he exclaims, cringing and bending over to nurse his throbbing appendage, throwing an accusatory look at Misaki as if that attack went unprovoked.

"Either you shut up and sulk quietly in your seat or I'm kicking your sorry ass out of here!"

Maybe it's the way Misaki wears an apron as he flails around with a ladle in his hand, looking fierce and enticingly domestic at the same time, but Saruhiko does as he's told for once and sits patiently on the kitchen chair, waiting for Misaki to finish.

Hours later, he wakes to the smell of something indescribably repellant rather than the thud of the cookie tray hitting the table. He first sees the monsters on the tray stares horrified at the thought of those even being thought edible and was about to say something witty about it when he notices the way Misaki was biting his lips, the way his eyebrows were all scrunched up, and the pouty look to his eyes that reminded Saruhiko of a hurt hound. (He'd never admit to calling Misaki a Chihuahua. Ever.)

On instinct, he jumps to his feet, all the alarms raised within him.

"You're right. It went out all wrong. I-I don't know why... I followed all the instructions Mikoto-san gave me... Even added some other stuff to make it better!" He raises the list that looked suspicious in itself, and Saruhiko doubted the messy scrawl on the paper came from Mikoto.

"...Did he give you that?" he asks. Hesitantly, he adds, "Err, what... did you add to it?"

"Bandou and Chitose got it from Mikoto-san for me." He contemplates before he continues, counting them off with his fingers, "Uhh, vegetables because you don't eat enough of them, tortilla sauce because they make even Doritos taste good... Err, I think I put in cheese, but I'm not sure if it was mozzarella or Parmesan... uhh lots of other yummy stuff! It was supposed to be epic!"

Saruhiko fights off the urge to wince and make things worse, and sends a silent prayer for Bandou and Chitose to rot in hell. He goes over and places a comforting hand over Misaki's shoulder.

He kisses Misaki's cheek, for good luck, and snaps a piece of a cookie. "Maybe it only looks bad..."

He feels how undercooked and sticky it still is and immediately regrets it. Please please please be safe to eat, please please please be free from bacteria and whatever harmful organisms that might have mutated here...

Yata looks at him hopefully and fuck, it's too late now. He braces himself when he takes the smallest bite out of it and holy mother of fuck is this what freshly picked earthworms taste like this is the worst shit in the planet fuck fuck he's looking at me uhh shit he's expecting something from me fuck fuck - "It's... not as bad I thought," he chokes out, forcing the the abomination down his throat and feeling the bile rise up after.

The way Misaki's face brightens up makes it a little worth it.

And then the way Misaki laughs and tip toes to kiss him makes it definitely worth it.

But the look on Misaki's face when pulls back in disgust and runs to the sink to gargle some water makes him sorta willing to do it again.

"Holy shit that's the worst fucking thing ever it tastes worse than the stank of Kamamoto's socks! Fuck," he says, his tone playful as he vigorously wipes his lips and trying to be completely rid of the taste.

"Well that'll teach you not to believe in the shit Chitose and Bandou say," says Saruhiko, laughing.

When he sobers up, Misaki is looking at him with a bright happy smile and Saruhiko just swears he can see a glow. "Thanks, Saruhiko. For putting up with it. And for putting up with me in general."

He moves to kiss Saruhiko's cheek but decides against it when he catches a whiff of Saruhiko's breath. "On second thought, here," he says, shoving a pack of mint gum to him.

"Err, I'll kiss you when you get rid of that smell." He runs away laughing.

For some reason, Saruhiko gets most of the punishment when Kusanagi returns home later in the evening and sees the state of his kitchen.

"NO KISSING, NO HUGGING, IN FACT, NO TOUCHING AT ALL, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YATA-CHAN, YOU'LL BE BUNKING WITH BANDOU AND SHOUHEI CAN BUNK WITH FUSHIMI-KUN."

Outraged, Fushimi exclaims, "What?! For how long?!"

Kusanagi glares at him, anger past the boiling point long ago. "UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN GO BACK. OR UNTIL MY KITCHEN LOOKS AND SMELLS THE SAME AGAIN."


End file.
